May The Sea Be My Witness
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: Follow Ciel and Sebastian as they travel back a century and discover a true tale of Jack Sparrow. As Ciel is looking on information for the Queen and his company, he is suddenly plunged into the world of pirates in the 18th century. What does Jack Sparrow have planned for these two?


May the Sea Be My Witness

So hello… I'm sorry that I have not updated in a long time.. But I have been getting ideas that I have to write down might I forget... in short sorry… I will update soon.

* * *

"Well then, bye bye Sebastian darling, may we meet again!" Grell said as he blew kiss the demon while jumping out of the opened window just as Ciel entered the study.

"What was that thing doing here?" The young boy asked as he entered.

The butler sighed as he rubbed the sides of his head. "Just being an annoyance as usual." His red eyes flashed at the pure memory of the red haired reaper. "Now then milord, I received a letter recently from the Harrison Trading company at Port Royale." He said as he handed the letter into the hands of the small boy.

"Dear Mr. Phantomhive, I am sorry to inform you that the ship that carried your supplies did not arrive at all this month again. As this is the eight time this has happened, we deny any and all reservation for all Funtom related shipment as it has appeared we are losing profit. Until you find the lost shipments, we will be charging a total of 1000$ in pounds for service charge. Thank you, Harrison Trading Co."

"What a bunch of blasted fools. Why must we find the goods?" Ceil said crumpling the letter.

"It seems that the product company has also not responded either." Sebastian replied.

"According to the Queen's letter that I received yesterday, there seems to be some sort of curse that the men believe in." He sighed. "But I didn't imagine that it would affect us as well."

"Your orders sir?"

"Prepare on of our trader's ship with the crew, we will prove them that the curse is nothing but nonsense."

"Very well." The butler replied.

As the butler left, the young lord sat down in the chair sighing. As he ran his fingers across the desk, he found a colored bead wooden on a black string. "Might be Elizabeth's or something." He thought to himself as he shoved it in his pocket to join Sebastian who came to get him.

As the smell of the open sea and sweat covered the docks, Ciel was under the deck sipping tea in his room. Voices from above rang throughout the vessel.

"We are going to die I tell ya."

"May Kilpso watch over us."

"You need God my friend, not some stupid pirate tale."

"He's paying a hefty price my friend. A whole 300 grand."

As the boat began to move, Sebastian removed Ceil's coat and hat, leaving him in a white tunic, black pants and brown boots.

"I look like a savage." Ciel sighed as he flopped onto the bed.

"It's the sea milord. When in Rome, do as the romans do. At least try and look the part, they cannot know you are aristocracy, these men are savages after all."

"Then what did you tell them?"

"Richer working class, sir."

Suddenly a man busted into the room.

"Bandits have snuck on to the ship, they have taken the Captian hostage!"

"Sebastian, take care of it." Ciel said as he removed his eye patch. The butler then left leaving the boy alone.

As Ciel took out the bead from his pocket, he tied it around his neck. Lizzy probably wanted to give it to him as a present as it did not have any gold or jewels on it, but it was blue. Just simple to make him "cute" as she were to call it.

He stood to get a good look at himself in the mirror, putting his eye patch on once again. Just then he noticed a man sneaking up on him, but it was too late, he had been gaged and knocked out. The last thing he could remember was the cold feel of the ocean as he plunged to the bottom.

The sea was something that Ciel was told, but was barely familiar with.

"Ciel come now, it's time for your birthday story." His father smiled kindly at his son.

"The pirate one please!" The little boy said as he hopped into his father's lap.

"Very well." His father said as he flipped the pages. "Not too long ago, there lived an infamous pirate known as Jack Sparrow. He was loved and hated by all. His ship was one of the fastest in the sea, the black pearl. As he was one of the powerful pirate lords, he was known throughout the land. Being a pirate, he still knew how to serve justice in his own special way. One day as the…" The words suddenly began to fade. The story of Jack Sparrow was one of his favorites as a child.

He could just imagine what they would sound like.

"Eh, is he dead?"

"An untimely end of a boy, let this be a lesson to ya."

Voices and the smell of the sea and sweat caused him to stir.

"Look he's moving."

Ciel then coughed out water and looked at the wooden deck. In a panic, he grabbed a sword from one of the men and held pointing to the back of another.

From behind he had a black hat and a white tunic, with a red bandana on his forehead.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do boy, after we saved your life?"

"State your name." Ciel commanded.

"Jack." The man said as he turned. "Captian Jack Sparrow." He was a dirty savage by the looks of it. Most of them had ragged clothing that look of the late century.

"You must be kidding, a story book character?" Ciel said cautiously. "So you are Jack Sparrow, a pirate is it? The owner of the Black Pearl?"

"Aye." Jack said as he pulled his sword making it meet the other. "Capitan thank you very much." Ciel then swiped at the pirate but was always met in the end. "Good form boy, but your footwork is off."

With a quick movement, Ciel was on the floor immediately. As the Capitan walked to the boy in the eye patch, he was caught by the sight of the bright bead hanging by his neck.

"What's be your name?" Jack asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Fancy ain't it, I could have sworn you might be a pirate yourself."

"I would never be a scoundrel such as yourself." Ciel spat.

"I guess looks can be deceiving." He smiled, revealing his odd set of teeth. "Lock this one in the brig, until we find somewhere to maroon him on he will remain here."

"LET ME GO!" Ciel screamed as he struggled with the men who tied him in roped and lead him downstairs. "Cursed Sebastian, where are you?" He mumbled as he finally gave up.

"Maybe, you should go talk to him." Gibbs said with a concerned look.

"You are not the captain, are you Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said disapprovingly. "Get back to work you lazy hammers!" He commanded.

As the moon rose, Ciel was pondering his situation when suddenly Jack appeared in the cell room where he was held.

"Hold this." Jack said as he tossed a compass into the boy's hand.

"I don't think it works." Ciel replied.

"You see boy, it points to what you most want."

"I want revenge." He said plainly.

"Now you know why it's just spinning. Think of something personal, women, rum, treasure?"

"Find me Sebastian then." Ciel said. Suddenly the compass pointed south.

"And this Sebastian is?"

"My butler." honestly, I don't believe you."

"Lets make a deal, I bet if my compass works, I'll let you leave, but if I win then you become under my crew." Jack said.

"Deal." Ciel answered. There was no way that compass could do that.

"Fine then," Jack said as he raised an eyebrow and exited the room. "GET UP ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE ARE HEADING SOUTH!"


End file.
